Mornie Utulie
by YukitoK
Summary: Aragorn and Luincrist are on their way to Rivendell to tell Thranduil and Elrond of Legolas’ recovery, but of course with Strider around it can’t be peaceful for long.
1. Run!

Title: Mornie Utùlië

By: Yukito Kinomoto (grissom500)

Email: grissom500@yahoo.com

Rated: Pg-13 Some violence.

Summary: Aragorn and Luincrist are on their way to Rivendell to tell Thranduil and Elrond of Legolas' recovery, but of course with Strider around it can't be peaceful for long. 

Spoilers: For Mornie Alantie.

Chapter one: Run!

"Arwen speaks highly of you. She is not easy to impress."

Aragorn gave a half shrug, his grey eyes glazed and staring as he looked at the fire.

"She loves you very much," said Luincrist.

Another shrug.

"What is wrong with you Estel?" Luincrist asked.

They were maybe three days from Rivendell and had decided to rest a bit before finishing their journey. They had stopped just before the high pass over the Misty Mountains. The next three days would be bitter cold for Aragorn and hard going for both. They had taken no animals for just that reason.

The Ranger had tied back his mass of wavy dark hair and fiddled with a twig as he stared at the flickering flames.

"Estel! Do you mean to be rude or does something plague you? I beg you to speak your peace."

He was silent and she was just about to suggest they leave when he spoke, "Nay Lady, it was not bad manners and please don't take it as such, I just had to think this through."

"What is it that consumes your thought?"

"Legolas is lucky to be alive, but I can't help wondering...if I was Thranduil, and he hadn't made it..."

Luincrist smiled at him, "You were wondering what it would be like if you lost a child?"

Aragorn nodded, "And humans cannot simply sail away from their pain, we must stay and bear it."

"Yes that is true," she put her hands over his, "But I really believe that humans carry in them more Hope than anyone gives them credit for. You are aptly named my friend, for Hope is what makes humans human. Elves and humans both have love and joy, and both carry their share of sorrow, but humans hope when there is no Hope, they hope when oppressed, they hope when content. If a human loses Hope he is no longer human, so you must hope you never lose a child prematurely and cling to that hope." Luincrist stood, "Come, if we must take this road then let us begin."

He stared after her for a moment, stunned. This elven woman had just taught him something profoundly simple about himself. He shook his head in amazement, doused the fire and followed after her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That day passed much in silence, though it was not for lack of anything to say, it was hard enough to traverse that country with no talk and total concentration. The way was perilous and Aragorn kept reminding himself of his promise to Megilian, he would protect Luincrist with his life. Aragorn blinked against the snow, what had brought that thought on all of a sudden?

The night found them nearly over the pass. Aragorn never could recall how they traversed it so quickly.

"Have you ever been to Rivendell Luincrist?" he asked.

"No, though I have heard tell it is wondrously fair."

"It is, though I suppose anyone would say that of their home."

"Home? You live in Rivendell?" Aragorn helped her step deftly over a fallen tree.

"Yes, or I used to anyway. My real name is Aragorn." In the light of the moon he could see the shock in her face.

"You are Aragorn, son of Arathorn? Isildur's heir?"

"One and the same dear Lady."

"Well that's a surprise," she said.

"Not what you expected?"

"No that's not it at all, I just never imagined that I would be tramping through the wilderness with the savior of Middle-Earth."

"I'm no one's savior yet, just Estel, son of Elrond of Rivendell," he smiled, "And friend of Luincrist of the Greenwood."

Luincrist shook her black haired head and continued on behind him. She nearly ran into him when he stopped suddenly, sniffing the air.

"The wind's changed," he muttered.

"So?"

"Smell that?"

She sniffed, "Orcs!"

"RUN!"

He pushed her ahead of him and they tore through the woods. Luckily the moon was full and they could see well. The orcs apparently knew their quarry was escaping for arrows began to fly around their heads.

__

I shall guard her with my life.

Aragorn stopped and drew his sword.

"Luincrist run to Rivendell, It's strait west, keep running!"

"But Estel...?"

"Fly! Send me back reinforcements."

She started to run but fell with a cry.

"Luincrist!"

He crouched down by her. The arrow was in her shoulder, it wasn't deep. He took it and pulled it out as gently as he could, she screamed.

"Shh, you're all right," He stood her up, "Fly, Elrond will heal you!"

She stumbled away and not a moment to soon. The orc company ran into Aragorn's line of sight. The wind whipped up and blew stray strands of black hair in his slightly smiling face. He stood, sword in hand, ready to meet them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Luincrist stumbled into the courtyard of Rivendell. The gaurds helped her to her feet.

"Lady? What is wrong?"

"Estel..." she struggled to get her words out, for she was winded from her unexpected sprint through the woods.

"What about Estel?" said a guard.

"Lady, you're injured," said the other.

"Get Lord Elrond Imcamian," the first guard dashed off.

"My name is Himberaid Lady, are you all right?"

"Yes...my um..." she swallowed hard to try to clear her throat, "My shoulder...hurts a bit...but Estel's...in trouble...orcs..."

"Orcs! Where did you come from?"

Luincrist sat down hard, "Strait that way," she pointed back where she had come.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"My Lord," Imcamian found Elrond in the library, "Lady Luincrist has arrived. She is injured I'm afraid."

Elrond stood, worry lining his face, "Take me to her."

They rushed together to the courtyard where Luincrist still sat. Himberaid was crouched in front of her, talking to her quietly.

"Luincrist!" said Elrond as he approached. Himberaid made way for his lord, "Where are you hurt?"

Luincrist showed him her shoulder, "Lord Elrond, Estel is in trouble," she said.

Elrond paused his ministrations, panic in his deep stormy eyes, "What happened to him?"

"We were attacked by orcs. Please, send some of your warriors out to aid him!"

"Himberaid, ready some riders and search for him, bring Arwen with you for she will follow anyway when she has word. Guard her."

The elf nodded and ran toward the stables.

"Your shoulder will be fine, it is not poisoned."

"And Estel?"

Elrond sighed, "Pray for him Lady, pray for him." 


	2. Orcs!

Chapter 2 Orcs!

Aragorn held his own against the orcs for a long time. The forest was thick and the road narrow at that point, so it was only possible to come at the man from behind or in front of him. Not many could fit in at once. The bodies began to pile up and the orcs had to push the carcasses out of the way to gain access to him. The orcs began to fall back and Aragorn thought he had won until a huge orc, who must have been the chieftain, stepped forward. He was as tall as two men and looked anything but kind. Not only was he huge, but he had a simitar as long as Aragorn's arm.

__

I am dead, Aragorn thought.

There was no way to go toward Rivendell, the orc bodies were stacked too high and the only way back to the mountain was through the orc chieftain. Aragorn braced himself for the attack.

The strokes were heavy and sent bursts of shock up his arms every time their blades met. Suddenly the orc changed his tactic...he punched Aragorn square in the stomach and pain exploded in his abdomen. He thought he heard the snapping of ribs, but wasn't sure. He almost doubled over, but knew that doing so would be fatal. After that, to move was agony. He figured the orc must have damaged something, and his sudden movements weren't helping. He stumbled and only just dodged to avoid getting his head cut off, but the blade bit deep into his forearm as he flailed to stay upright. Aragorn knew he had little time left, he felt the adrenaline pour through him and knew it was the only thing keeping him on his feet. He rolled under the beast's legs, and almost died right there, the pain was so great, as it was he screamed, but this, fortunately added to the element of surprise and he was able to behead the thing.

He tried desperately to go toward home, but found it very hard to breathe, let alone climb the orc corpses that were blocking his path. The forest spun sharply and he had to lean against a tree to keep from falling. The pain in his stomach made him throw up, and he caught the glimpse of blood in the moonlight; then he knew he was in big trouble. The world began to fade into a grey fog and as the sun rose over Rivendell, the pain began to dull and he thought of all the people he wished he could see before he died. All the people who would mourn him. Their faces came to his mind then faded away one by one. Legolas, with his blond hair and joyful personality, always the loyal friend. Elrond, who took him and his mother in, when they had no where to go, who guarded from the darkness, with great risk to himself. Elladan and Elrohir the rambunctious twins, the only siblings he had, they loved him and looked after him. He saw all of them, their faces lined with worry and grief and he wanted to apologize, but found he had no breath to do so. Arwen's beloved face came then, but her lovely face did not fade from his view.

"Estel, Estel keep breathing, please hold on to life. I will get you to father."

"Arwen?" he croaked out, breathless against his pain which had returned with new furry.

"Yes it's Arwen, it's your Arwen. Where do you hurt?"

He almost laughed _everywhere_, he thought. "My...stomach --- I think that orc... broke some ribs."

Her own stomach tightened sickeningly at the weakness in his voice, she knew he was close to death, she could see it in his face. She took him under the armpits.

"All right, let's get you home," she said lightly.

"I can't walk."

"All is well Estel, Glorfindel lent me Asfoloth." The horse neighed and stamped impatiently, as if he knew that Aragorn was in danger.

"We had better...uhn...hurry," his mink had cleared somewhat, but the pain was intense. Arwen bound his bleeding arm and helped him mount the horse, then they sped toward Rivendell; Hope and Evenstar. 


	3. Requiem

Chapter 3: Requiem

__

Requiem aeterna, Dona eis domine. Et lux perpetua luceat eis.

-John Rutter's "Requiem"

Legolas entered the Imladris courtyard the evening that Aragorn had been attacked. He had pushed hard from Lothlorien, and his lungs burned faintly, in memory of the poison they had endured. The Saintsbane had worked havoc on his slim body, but that was not what bothered him this day. He had awoken in Lorien the two nights before in a cold sweat, out of a terrible nightmare. Aragorn had died, and Legolas hadn't been there to save him. Even now he saw his young friend's broken body as if it were in front of him...as if it were real. Aragorn's face lined in pain, his once keen and lively grey eyes open dead to the stars. 

The look on his sister's lovely face when he arrived told him that that all was not well; something had happened. "Are you well, Brother?" she asked as he dismounted and embraced his sister. "The poison has worn on you Legolas, you are more thin and pale."

"Than usual."

She looked at him in confusion, "What?"

"More thin and pale than usual you mean," he said with a small smile. It was an inside joke between them. She always teased him about being underweight and pale and he always teased her about being short and young. The fact that she had totally forgotten their game did not go unnoticed by him, and it did not lessen his worry.

She gave a painful little laugh. Legolas stared into her eyes and saw a deep pain and sadness. Then he noticed her bandaged shoulder and he gasped. 

"Luincrist, your arm! What happened?"

She avoided his gaze, "I am fine, but Estel..."

Legolas felt panic rise in his throat, "What about Estel?"

"We were attacked by orcs on our way here..." Her eyes began to well up. "Lord Elrond says he will not survive the night."

Legolas' face became a portrait of disbelief. His grey eyes were wide, his mouth slightly open as his brain and heart battled for comprehension. His brain said he was too late, and his heart tried futilely to believe it wasn't so. He didn't breathe for a full minute.

"What?" he finally managed to say, in a trembling voice.

Luincrist began to sob and she hugged her brother to her as tight as she could, "I am so sorry." 

He pulled away from her. "Take me to him."

*~*~*~*~*

Argorn gasped as Elrond placed his gentle hands on his ribs. The elf shook his elegant black-haired head and his ageless blue eyes looked pained. "You are in big trouble young one."

"Ada…" he whispered, his eyes half-lidded.

The Elf Lord's eyes brimmed with tears, "Yes _mele er_?"

Aragorn had not been called that by his father since he was twenty and had left Rivendell, "Elladan and Elrohir are safe in Lorien."

Elrond could only nod, as he couldn't trust his voice to not betray his grief. Arwen sat next to the bed and brushed Aragorn's hair back from his forehead with a tender hand.

Aragorn sighed slightly. He was so tired, and in so much pain and he only wished to sleep, but he knew that if he closed his eyes they would never open again. Pain ripped through his concentration and he cried out.

"Estel, let me give you something that will let you rest in peace, without pain." Elrond knew that his human son would die soon and wanted the death to be painless for this young one who had brought his family so much joy.

"No, not until Legolas comes."

"It pains me beyond words to see you like this Estel."

"I am sorry Ada, but Legolas waited for me."

"How do you know that he is coming?" Arwen asked, her fair brow crumpled in grief.

"He said he would…"

Elrond nodded, "Then he will come."

As if on cue, Legolas appeared in the doorway, "I always try to be true to my word." He came to Aragorn's side and took up his friend's hand.

"Greetings Lord Elrond, your sons come swiftly behind me. How do you fare, Estel?"

"I am dying Legolas." Tears came to Legolas' eyes. "You still look ill my friend. Are you in pain?" Aragorn asked.

Legolas gasped back a sob as he shook his head no, though his heart felt torn in half.

"Legolas, promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Stay here with me until I die."

The Prince kneeled beside Arwen, the Ranger's hand still clasped in his, "All the orcs ever bred could not keep me from your side."

"Legolas, I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"Death."

Elrond smiled through the tears that were staining his cheeks, "You have naught to fear _mele er. _I have walked the halls where you go now. They are fair."

Aragorn grasped Legolas' hand as pain washed over him.

"Thank you, Ada," he said once the pain had subsided.

Elrond could barely nod in reply. "Now let me help you Estel."

Aragorn nodded, "I am ready." 

Elrond placed an elegant hand on his little one's forehead. 

"Arwen?" Aragorn said.

"Yes?" she asked between sobs.

"I love you. Nimarie," Aragorn whispered, then his eyes closed. His breathing evened out and his hand relaxed in Legolas'. 

Elrond sighed as much as from relief as from pain, "I often wonder why the Valar sent him to me. Men's lives are no more than the flash of lightning in a storm. Bright, yes so very bright," he lay a hand on Estel's forehead, "but so short."

Legolas' face was set and only his silver eyes betrayed his grief. "And they are so fragile," he added.

The night was long and passed mostly in silence, excepting only the tiny gasping sobs of Arwen Evenstar, who never moved from the side of Aragorn's bed.

By morning all blood had left the young man's face, his breathing had turned very shallow, but the look on his fair face was not pain, but peace. 

And as the sun's first rays struck his golden hair, Legolas finally broke the silence, "So Hope is dying. And what will we do without him? All now seems dark and chill, and there is no Hope to light my path and keep me from falling into despair. Maybe the stars have gone out, while I have sat here mourning, but how would I know, and why bother to look without Hope? In neither Star nor Sun shall I find joy again. Joy cannot live without the Hope that springs in the heart, the young, pure spring that has run dry and all too soon, for I already find myself parched and in need of a drink to hearten me." 

Arwen turned to her father and sought comfort in his embrace, for her heart twisted in pain with the truth of his words, and Elrond also wept, for it also seemed to him that hope was indeed dying with his little _mele_ _er_, his little loved one.

An hour after sunrise Aragorn stopped breathing, giving up his life force to the world he loved so much. 

Legolas wept. 

They were bitter, but silent tears.

The elf prince just felt numb…nothing else, no pain, and no grief really, just an all-consuming numbness in his heart. 

Human or not it was a life lost, and not just any life; it was Aragorn, Estel, his friend and ally. Never had a death affected him so. Aragorn was so young; he had so much to live for, so much to look forward to, so much living yet to accomplish. None of that mattered now, and there was nothing Legolas could do to change it. There was nothing for it but to mourn, and not even that would bring the precious life back to the Elves who loved him so dearly. 

Not ten minutes later Elladan and Elrohir arrived, quite out of breath and very distressed.

"Estel!" they both cried.

"Is he…" gasped Elrohir, winded from his run through the Last Homely House.

"Still alive?" finished Elladan.

Elrond closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "No, he has left us."

The twins exchanged a look of mutual pain.

Elladan placed a solemn hand on his father's shoulder in support, and Elrohir took Elrond's job of holding Arwen.

Elrond stood up and looked at his eldest, "It was just too much Elladan, I couldn't save him."

Elladan nodded and pulled something from his pocket saying, "I don't know what good this will do now, but this is from the Lady of Lorien Wood. She bade you administer it to him." He gave his father a small clear phial that contained a small amount of clear, blue liquid. 

Legolas looked up, hope in his face, but Elrond's fair features were set.

"I fear he is too far gone for anything to reach him, even one of Galadriel's potions."

He uncovered Aragorn and gently pulled up his tunic, revealing a large, sickly bruise against the pale skin of his stomach. Elrond took a small white cloth from a bedside table and tipped some blue liquid onto it. He gently rubbed it on the wound and wherever it touched the color disappeared and left only pale flesh. Though a casual observer wouldn't have noticed, Elrond got very excited.

"Legolas, open his mouth."

The prince complied and Elrond took the phial and put small drops into Aragorn's mouth. He did this until the entire bottle of potion was gone.

At first there was no change, and all the elves waited with their breath held. Then Aragorn shivered and drew in a breath. The color began to seep into his cheeks and his breathing got steadily deeper. Elrond monitored his heart and suddenly smiled, "He is out of danger now, the potion has stopped the bleeding, I will wrap his ribs and he will be sore but none the worse for wear."

Legolas shook his head in amazement. "Hope springs eternal."

Epilogue

Two weeks later...

Legolas found Aragorn sitting on a balcony watching a spring rainstorm sweep through the Rivendell vale. He sat silently next to his friend.

"What is ailing you Aragorn? Something plagues your mind, you have not been yourself the past week."

Aragorn looked at him slowly, "Do you ever tire of this?"

"Of what?"

"This war. This never-ending war."

"I have been sick of it for nigh on 3,000 years," Legolas said sadly.

Aragorn nodded slowly at the reply, running it over in his mind, "I am so tired of fighting. When will we have peace?"

Legolas glanced at him sadly "I do not know," he said truthfully, then went back to watching the rain.

"I do not wish to die," Aragorn said suddenly in his quiet voice, "I wish I was immortal, so I could live in Middle-Earth forever."

"Not forever. All things must come to an end, whether that end is good or ill falls to you, Heir of Isildur. 

"My people are leaving these shores if all I hear tell is true."

This was new to Aragorn and was not taken well.

"Why? Why would they flee now, when the world is most in need of them? If they leave, what have my heirs and I to look forward to? I will tell you what I have seen Legolas… an eternal darkness. They are condemning us to a never-ending night!" Aragorn said angrily.

Legolas did not look at him, but said after a moment, "I will not leave. I would stay, if it would mean that I would have to become mortal I would stay with you, until death take you, then I would leave as well."

"Do not say that Legolas. You owe me nothing," Aragorn murmured.

"I owe you everything," the elf met the man's gaze full on, "I love you Aragorn…you are my brother, and I will stay." 

"Legolas I would rather you left with your people…"

Legolas' silver eyes grew wet, "Aragorn, two weeks ago if you had died," he swallowed the painful lump in his throat, "I would have left Middle-Earth. Nothing would have kept me here, I would have left."

The elf looked back to the rain. Once he got his emotions in check he said, "I will always be here, Aragorn; helping you fight the darkness. And when you leave these shores, I will follow, though I be the last elf in Middle-Earth."

He did and he was.

THE END 


End file.
